


塑料玫瑰

by marokintana



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 单箭头文学, 炮友, 这个小翟有点点人渣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/pseuds/marokintana
Summary: 嘉←闻现背/9.23衍生不太理性炮友注意《花樽与花》/你要安心 他要安寝 你看他像雾 像猎豹看云/





	塑料玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuqijinian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqijinian/gifts).

“列车已到达北京站。” 

女声的到站提示把翟潇闻从梦里拉回现实，他揉了揉眉心，恍惚间觉得好似是个噩梦，内容统统不记得，只剩光影陆离的些许残余，以及白日睡眠在眼底留下的不适余感。

他拉着行李站在车站地下广场，第一条微信去向亲亲室友。夏之光问晚上要不要来接他，翟潇闻回复好啊，顺便抱怨了下收拾行李实在太累简直不想回来。夏之光说他矫情，又说想想晚上吃什么哥给你接风洗尘。好啊好啊光哥最好了。夏之光回了个惊恐的表情包，你不要这么做作。回见，兄弟。

回见。翟潇闻勾勾嘴角。 

第二条微信去向焉栩嘉。

小孩找的宾馆藏在居民区后面，白日里街道上蛮空旷，只有道旁树斑驳的影。出租车把他扔在定位的目的地，他径直往里上了电梯。焉栩嘉来给他开门，单手还擎着手机，抬头看他一眼，说了声hi。

有没有想我啊。翟潇闻讲。

小孩抿嘴笑笑答有，半敷衍半无奈，侧身把他让进门里。翟潇闻端详了他半晌，突然勾勾嘴角，说你今天看上去心情很好诶，焉栩嘉眨眨眼睛说有吗。

"可能是因为休假吧。"

翟潇闻失去兴趣再陪他扮演个五分钟礼貌队友，直接揽了人往床上带。人陷进床褥，焉栩嘉突然想起来问他，你怎么还没给我发微博生贺啊。顿了下又补充了句，陆姐没联系上你，不是很高兴。

陆姐是带他们的团队的头儿。翟潇闻停下在他脖子上啃吻的动作撑起上身，以手捂嘴。“哎呀，忘了。怎么办。”说完扁扁嘴，“你的粉丝又要撕我了。”

“应该不会。”小孩答得认认真真，带点安抚的意味。三百年了焉栩嘉居然还看不出他什么时候是装相，翟潇闻简直好笑，低头把笑容埋进人胸口柔软皮肤。他亲得起劲，又听到焉栩嘉说。 

“你也还没给我生日礼物。”

翟潇闻抬起头甜蜜蜜假笑，“我现在不是在给吗？”

倒是难得言出必行，不仅给了还给得慷慨。翟潇闻驾轻就熟，小朋友哪禁得住他这么弄。没一会就双眼朦胧，身上红得要滴出血。翟潇闻仍在拿指尖蹂躏他肿胀不堪的乳珠，拨一拨就颤一颤，这混蛋还要一脸遗憾说可惜，乳夹在宿舍没带来。光回忆那触感就让焉栩嘉抽了抽气，胸腹起伏，从肋骨下落的弧线很美，刚好卡进一掌。翟潇闻掌着他的腰，吻绕着鼠蹊打转。

“戒指。”焉栩嘉出声。“脱掉。”是右手小指上的尾戒，简单的棱环款，边缘硌到敏感的腰侧，翟潇闻坏心地刻意屈指又磨了几下，才脱下来收进上衣口袋里。 

吻换作啃咬，星星点点缀在大腿内侧，焉栩嘉本能地往上腾动，被摁下去，吞进口中。小孩在床上从不是压抑的类型，爽了就喊，嗓音低低哑哑的，翟潇闻凑上去堵他的嘴，前液的腥味搅和在唇舌的热度里，小声喘气靠在他耳边讲，嘉哥你别叫了，再叫我忍不住了。

焉栩嘉一脸无语，那大概是你不行。

“小孩子不可以这亚子讲话。再说我行不行嘉哥你不知道么。”

占便宜的人口吻反倒更委屈，拖着人手就往下带。

“你摸摸看啊。” 

异样的热贴进他手心，沾着冰冷润滑的指节却趁机钻进他体内。异物感让他绷紧了一瞬，刚放送下来又紧添进第二指，交叉坤拉，渐渐打开一个他原本意识不到存在的空腔。

"好软，毕竟几天前才做过嘛。"翟潇闻往他耳边凑。"好像还留着我的形状。"

焉栩嘉烦他不行，手上摸到器官头部，捏了一记，"话好多你。"

翟潇闻倒抽口气喊疼，疼疼疼，嘉哥欺负人。年纪小那个哪里看不出他是在装相，还是尽职尽责地问你还好吧。

"疼，嘉哥帮我吹吹好不好。"

焉栩嘉凑上来，第一口气吹在他耳廓。"乖，不疼了。"哄弟弟哄得驾轻就熟的语调，嘴角勾着的笑却是别种意味，吐息雾一样影在他锁骨又轻轻慢慢往下走，将将悬停在下腹，抬起眼来看他。

..... 他是学得太快，还是天赋异禀?

翟潇闻失语，压着下腹的火伸手去捞小孩的脑袋，拔开搭到眼前的刘海，对住那双黑白分明的杏眼。

".......嘉哥你这样不行，你这样是要挨屮的。"

完全是教养太优良才让焉栩嘉没有一个白眼翻过去，问他不然我来是干嘛。

"我现在成年了,兄弟。"

"是哦?" 翟潇闻把他拉起来，凑过去亲他的耳朵。"可我好像还是比较喜欢欺负未成年，怎么办？"

他们的关系的确开始于小朋友法律上来讲还未成年时，如果有朝一日对簿公堂翟潇闻有任何辩解的话，是焉栩嘉先找的他。他假期里偶尔晚归的那些夜晚在团里不是秘密，性向也同样。从保密的难度上来说，男性床伴还要比女孩子们方便点。

“队友不是更方便吗。”小朋友很直接地讲。翟潇闻觉得有趣，撑着脸颊说，我没想过你会是那边的，你很不像欸。

“我不知道。”小孩陈述得很平静，“所以才要试试看。”

双性恋好奇本来也是很多人会经历的一个阶段，毕竟翟潇闻自己也是从姑且一试开始。那就让他试好了，翟潇闻想，打量了下男生的细腰长腿。反正他又不吃亏。

何止只是不吃亏。翟潇闻兴趣缺缺地翻着约炮对象发来的自拍，心里撇嘴，看看这腿，还没我家嘉哥一半长呢。翟潇闻就从那双长腿圈在后腰的触感回忆到了小朋友被生理泪水弄红的上挑眼角，眼睛发涩口中发干，咬着拇指犹豫了片刻，给焉栩嘉去了条微信。

【嘉哥，你上次试明白了吗？】

【乖巧.JPG】

焉栩嘉的回复几分钟后到来。

【最近天天训练你不累啊，兄弟。】

翟潇闻刚失望地皱皱鼻子，焉栩嘉的第二条信息接踵而至。

【下周末？】

就是如此，有了第二次自然也会有第三次。小少年交错的克制禁欲和坦然放纵是一组三维拼图，恰到好处的有趣，不算太难的挑战，刚好打发时间。翟潇闻喜欢在床上逗出他更多反应，像游戏玩家沉迷解锁成就，自然是美滋滋，还断掉了不少相形之下突然索然无味的前炮友。 

只是有一片拼图碎片掉在他手边，常常会挨碰到。翟潇闻偶尔会琢磨，以焉栩嘉的性格，让他产生性向疑虑的契机到底会是什么。

像你童年时看到的那个撕去答案的字谜，线索太过稀疏。永恒地藏在袖底，闲暇时拿起来端详片刻，一直解不出来，所以一直很有趣。 

总归是到头来才发现，原来也并没有很难。

初次见面的时候，翟潇闻就对茶酒几人间的关系有了个大致印象。焉栩嘉和赵磊好到形影不离，彭楚粤作为大哥哥温柔地关照着弟弟们，夏之光尤其喜欢跟彭楚粤撒娇，和赵磊也时常打打闹闹。

但夏之光和焉栩嘉。

也不像是老死不相往来，但不谐和音总是显眼一点，在茶酒几人那种信任亲密到自成小世界的氛围里，两人之间的空白尤为突兀。 

这种印象自然延续到了他们成团后。

直到他发现这个论断好像下得太早，又或者无论正向反向。 

特别总是特别。 

线索总藏在仿佛微不足道的细节里，而那个细节发生在他们为《炸裂》那首歌拍摄MV时。一遍遍的高强度舞蹈总归消耗体力，休息时间尤为宝贵。饭点刚结束，摄影棚里大家坐得分散，翟潇闻靠着墙放空，突然瞥见另边角落里，面对面站着的两人。面向他的是他家亲亲室友，而他对面露出小半个刺猬样后脑勺的，是焉栩嘉，好像正要把什么东西交到夏之光手里。视线转过去，翟潇闻看清他手里是一瓶矿泉水和一块毛巾。焉栩嘉比了个手势，似乎是让他把水瓶裹在毛巾里，翟潇闻眨眨眼，迟很多拍也没想明白，直到焉栩嘉都走开了，而夏之光甚或还有点不知所措地看着攥在一只手中的毛巾和矿泉水，另一只手无意识扶了扶腰。

翟潇闻才后知后觉意识过来，夏之光好像有旧伤在腰上。

夏之光正好在此刻抬眼看到他，冲他挥挥手，“闻哥，来帮个忙。”

夏之光旧伤的位置在后腰，他们挨着肩地坐，翟潇闻把毛巾包着的冰镇水往他腰上比，怎么摆姿势都别扭，干脆拍了下夏之光的背，“哥今天牺牲一下，膝盖给你躺。” 

室友从善如流往他腿上一趴，T恤撩起水瓶横着搁在赤裸的后腰上，翟潇闻按着给他前后滚，边弄边抱怨，“要多久啊，手酸死了。”

“十分钟十分钟。辛苦你了闻哥，下班请你吃烧烤。”

翟潇闻手下继续，视线又开始嫌无聊地游走，摄影棚环视一圈，刚好瞥见焉栩嘉和赵磊说着话，突然看了这边一眼，两人视线交汇，焉栩嘉又若无其事地转回去。

翟潇闻突然被某种既视感击中。

“.....光哥。”他缓缓开口，夏之光仰头。“嗯？”

“你伤今天咋回事啊？” 

“旧伤旧伤，不小心扭到，没什么。”腰上突然传来压力，夏之光嘶了一声。“诶诶诶你别下手按啊？”

拼图边缘摩挲手指，既视感妥帖地嵌进记忆里，一下把他带回决赛前夜。翟潇闻想起来了。

.....是目光。

生死关卡就在明日，舞室里哪怕是短暂的休息时间也依旧气氛紧绷，他靠在墙上喘气，小半瓶水一气喝到底，和空瓶大眼瞪小眼，只好忍着酸痛疲累起身去再拿一瓶。成箱的矿泉水就垒在角落里，他蹲在箱子边上旋开盖子小口地抿，好把涌到眼眶的委屈泪意压下去。身侧传来脚步，他抬起头看到焉栩嘉，随口打了个招呼。“嘿，嘉嘉。”

“嗯。”少年仿佛神思全在他处只回了个单音节，弯下腰来拿了两瓶水，又直起身。他突然侧身往后望去。 

翟潇闻一开始以为他在看赵磊。谁都看得出这几天赵磊那种紧绷的状态，也看得出焉栩嘉为此分走一大半心神，好像自己的比赛倒成了其次。 

但焉栩嘉又伸手拿了一瓶水，一道抱进怀中，走了。

翟潇闻眨眨眼，看到焉栩嘉走到了夏之光旁边，从怀中拿下一瓶水放在了地上。夏之光本来还在对着镜子练习，这才停下来转身看他，焉栩嘉没说什么，只抬手拍了拍他的肩，就走回了他原本和赵磊呆着的一角。 

现在时的翟潇闻摸摸嘴唇。

谜题的题眼是.....目光。秘而不宣的目光。察言观色的目光。是不动声色但又温柔入微的，关注。

有了假想，函待验证。他笑嘻嘻地去拍夏之光的后脑勺，“要不我手动帮你按摩下啊。” 

夏之光仰头睨他，“信不太过你的手艺。”

“你这是诽谤，水泥就从不嫌弃我。”

“.....你当撸猫啊？”

“得了夏铁刚，我难得好心，你心怀感激地接受就行了，明白吗？”

一轮嘴斗到停当，翟潇闻把夏之光的短袖衬衫又往上推了推，冰水瓶挪到一边，手掌贴上他后腰，按压起来。动作是刻意地慢，手心和赤裸肌肤摩擦，像暧昧流连。夏之光没察觉，只哼了两声嘟哝了句手艺还行，翟潇闻视线往外，果不其然捕捉到焉栩嘉向这边的一瞥。

好似比之前多停留了好几刻。.....哈。

有意思。翟潇闻慢慢翘起嘴角。.....居然是这样。

偶尔第二天是假期的时候，他和焉栩嘉会一起安睡到早上，如果气氛合适，还可以就着晨光温存片刻。大多时候是他像八爪鱼一样主动缠上去，只有一次例外。他被人吻醒，舌与舌相缠搅动扯出液体的丝，跨坐在他身上的小朋友退开一点,凸起的器官磨蹭在他小腹上，小声喘着往后仰去，晨光下一双眼睛湿润发红。

“今天这么热情？”翟潇闻懒洋洋地撑起上身去亲他的脖子，手往他腰间伸，拨开他的裤腰。“.....都这么硬了。”

焉栩嘉一口咬在他颈间。翟潇闻吃痛地啊了一声，揉他后颈要他松口。“疼疼疼，嘉哥嘉哥，饶了我。”瞪着他的眼睛线条凌厉，简直露出些野猫一样的凶相来。反常的小朋友实在辣，他也被弄出了点儿兴致，抬手把人推到羽绒被上，按住腰胯俯下身去。他故意吞得极慢，小猫舔奶一样舌尖一点点扫过去，换来小朋友一声声地喊，喊他的名字，要他快一点，再快一点。

高潮让焉栩嘉整个人紧绷如弦，仰视天花板的瞳孔大而无焦距，眼角红得像花瓣边缘。当时翟潇闻凑上去吻掉他眼角的泪，忍俊不禁地调笑：“爽成这样？”

现在回想起来，他那天，是不是事先梦到谁了？

那个表情。无奈又无助的，眼尾发红的，像在手里揉碎的玫瑰花瓣，也只淌出一痕血一样的花汁。只有在凌晨或高潮后，才外壳松动，暴露出的些许真实。翟潇闻回忆的时候简直带着回味，像有不具名的火焰在胃底闷烧，氧气稀薄，他喘一口气。

那时候夏之光和前女友还在热恋期，练舞的空闲会躲进楼梯间打电话那种。夏之光捂着手机推门出去，翟潇闻转头去看焉栩嘉，后者淡淡地往门口扫一眼。像冰做的匕首，冰冷又脆，磕在地上就会片片断裂。那种饥饿感又迫紧他，让翟潇闻只想立刻把他拉到无人的地方，弄到他哭喊出声。

他毕竟不能，所以后来他试着在他们上床的时候装作无意提起夏之光的名字。又或者，等夏之光出门约会的时候把人拉进房间里来。床与床在房间两头，是扭头必然会看见的角度，他一下一下地送胯，叼着人耳垂讲，“你要快一点呀，嘉嘉。”

夏光说他八点就回来的。 

少年立时绞紧他，呼吸都短促起来。翟潇闻把笑藏进他颈间，太好玩了，真的太好玩了。

可遇不可求的机会，窥见一个人的内里，并摇动它。白炽灯打下，阳光穿树隙，男生的眼睛里是斑驳一地的碎金。 

焉栩嘉生日那天凌晨，工作人员把粉丝准备的礼物靠墙堆了一桌。衣饰，信，分类收好打包，零食当即分发给大家附上感谢，最后剩下的是一大捧新鲜玫瑰。真的是一大捧，180朵，一人发几枝也还有剩，助理小姐姐讲，你就带回宿舍养起来吧。准成年人抱着玫瑰花束微微皱眉的样子，严肃到有些好笑。

“你不喜欢玫瑰？”姚琛有点奇怪地问他，焉栩嘉摇了摇头。“只是觉得放几天就谢了，感觉没什么意义。” 

分给翟潇闻的那一枝被他拿在手上空转，他笑起来，想：这就是焉栩嘉。会枯萎的东西让他不安，只要他在伸手之前能预料到那结果。 

那束玫瑰后来还是被带回去了，插在了宿舍客厅的桌上。现在怎么样了呢？凋谢了吗？ 

“嘉哥...说起来那束.....哈.....玫瑰，怎样了？”

没有回答也是当然，少年的唇舌正紧紧包着他的性器。焉栩嘉心里无语，重重地吸吮了下头部。翟潇闻倒抽口气，一只手去拉他的头发，另只手却拨了下握着的遥控开关。少年腰一软直接跌了下去，体内方才塞进的软胶质跳蛋蹭着敏感点反复摇动。 

他侧着蜷起身，翟潇闻俯身去撩他额发，他眼睛里已经蒙了一层雾，隔着雾来瞪他。“这...唔...嗯...就是...你的礼物？”

翟潇闻偏偏头，“你喜欢的话就算是好了。”

是谎话。回家第一天他认真思考过。球鞋和滑板是最直接的答案，所以太普通。不适合露面去买，他在网上闲逛，突然眨眨眼，觉得那和小朋友很相配。客服小姐姐礼貌地问询，是不是给女朋友的？他心里坏笑，手下答是。是的，算吧。

翟潇闻关掉开关抽出那小玩意儿扔到一边，侧着架起他一条腿，手探进入口指节重重揩过内壁，触感全是泥泞。性器顶进去的时候小朋友抖了下，脚趾蜷动，擦过他的大腿。他慢慢往里顶，把那条腿掰折得更高，吻湿淋淋拖过胫骨。推进，抽出，再进去的时候重重撞上腺体，焉栩嘉整个人向前挣，被他拦着胸拖回来，一下埋到最深。他忍不住地呼出口气，小口的啃咬从颌骨线一路攀到耳廓。

“夹这么紧，嘉哥果然想我了啊？”

“你——”焉栩嘉摆摆头挣脱他纠缠不清的啃吻，脚踝敲在他腰侧，“到底动不动！”

“嘉哥好凶哦。” 

他从善如流开始动作开阖，抬手去揉人胸口，焉栩嘉细碎地喘，人往后仰，好像要往他怀里躲，脊背贴在他胸口，藏在衬衫口袋里有棱的金属环清晰地印在两人之间。“戒指——”焉栩嘉小声嘟哝。“又...硌到了...”

手机铃声突然响起。

时机不能再恰好，翟潇闻哼笑了一声，停下动作反手去拿。“什——”焉栩嘉要往后转，被他往上重重一顶，疑问散成惊喘。

通话接通，外放话筒里传来夏之光的声音。

“闻哥？快到了没有？我准备出发了？”

“不急。”他慢吞吞地答，感受到怀里的人一下子绷紧了。

“还有一会儿呢，你慢慢来。” 

翟潇闻一直觉得夏之光是个敞亮的人，无所隐藏，质地一贯，阳光能透射见底。像他们在贵州录团综打水的那条山溪。

只是，折射带来视错觉，其实溪水永远比看上去更深。

是以隔了这么久，他才终于看穿这一头的故事。 

贵州山间的阳光热辣辣地烤下来，他蔫得像棵草，靠着树荫扇风躲懒，夏之光却抖擞得像棵喜阳植物，还真在地里干得热火朝天。同样还留在地里的还有姚琛和焉栩嘉，这两人大约只是因为性格太认真。天高云洁，风吹麦浪，劳作的少年们露着线条优美的手臂和背脊曲线，能忽略磅礴热意的话还是不错的风景。翟潇闻正放空，那边的节律突兀地被打断。夏之光先对焉栩嘉说了什么，姚琛也立时扔下手里的镰子，围了过去，两人都有点焦急的样子。焉栩嘉只是冷静摆手，倒是夏之光看上去像自顾自争执。最后焉栩嘉终于把背篓和镰刀交给姚琛，自己往田埂走去。夏之光也拿了东西走回来，神色有点沉，翟潇闻眨眨眼，问他怎么了，出了啥事。

“嘉嘉割到了手。” 

“嗯？严重吗？”他问得不算走心，好在夏之光也无暇注意，只是摇摇头表示不知道，“让他去找工作人员了。”

再见到焉栩嘉，右手就是包了纱布的样子，大约是团队备的急救箱，应当是妥帖处置过。下午翟潇闻找机会凑过去问了句没事吧，焉栩嘉笑笑说没什么，翟潇闻拍拍他的肩说小心点啊。

对于翟潇闻来说，这件事这样也就算完了。

直到晚上他们各自回了房间，他的室友跟头困兽似的在屋子里绕圈圈。翟潇闻一开始还没反应过来他为了什么事，夏之光突然下定决心一样站住，跟他说。 

“我去看下嘉嘉。”

“至于吗。”翟潇闻惊讶道。“他割了下手，又不是割掉了手。”

夏之光白他一眼，神色严肃，双眼皮贴还没来得及摘，就有点显凶。“你当时不在没看到，”他手上比划了下，“那口子挺深的——”

翟潇闻才看清他手里原来是攥着瓶云南白药。他心下一动，说我跟你一起去。夏之光也没等他，推门就走了。 

夏末夜色静谧，有蝉嗡嗡地鸣，他们一前一后在廊上走。农家风情的民宿，焉栩嘉和赵磊住的房间要拐过长廊拐角。开门出来的是赵磊，看到他们笑起来，“干嘛？来打牌啊？我们本来都打算睡了。”

翟潇闻看到夏之光愣了下。房间里已经传来焉栩嘉的声音：“谁啊？”

“砸修门和光光。”赵磊答，侧过身要把他们让进去，夏之光已经摆起了手，“不用不用，我就是来把这个——”他把药塞进赵磊手里，示意了下门里。赵磊正低头看那药瓶，夏之光已经转身要走了，不顾赵磊在他身后喊了句，“诶？不进来玩会儿吗？来都来了？”

“我们也回去睡了。大家白天都累了嘛。”翟潇闻打完圆场，冲赵磊挥挥手，转身跟上夏之光。仍然是错半身地走，他往少年脸上瞟，看他垂着眼帘，不笑，神色就显得有点沉郁。

.....不对劲。翟潇闻明显觉得不对劲，像是一只脚踏空，有些心慌。但也没时间多想，第二天他们就踏上回程，接下来就是他早已定好的假期。

直到他在回济南的火车上忽地福灵心至，折起身笑到胃底都发痛。

也许真的是天生一对，是命运牵引，一对谜题，一套答案。

关注的目光，欲盖弥彰。 

至深至浅，清溪。他想夏之光自己应当都还没明白过来。他发散好意早已是习惯，竟然也有一天会惧怕会踟躇，像阳光透过溪水也要弯折角度。 

谜题于是缩减，只余下最后一个。

他什么时候会明白过来？ 

24日傍晚，夏之光给他传了照片。暮色中，画面里紧贴着的两人在笑，眼睛里有细细碎碎的光。

那一步终于踏空，他像是开始坠落，手扒拉过什么也握不住的虚空。

回过神来的时候翟潇闻握着手机，手指悬停在键入了号码的拨号界面。他被烫到一样飞快按了退出键，大口吸进一口气。 

然后点回拨号界面，删掉了那串号码，点了另一张名片，拨出。

“喂，光哥？哪玩儿去了啊你——”

你看，事情是这样的。害怕玫瑰的人并不是害怕玫瑰，他只是害怕玫瑰枯萎。

如果让他知道，那朵玫瑰的根下其实是实壤——

翟潇闻在回北京的动车上睡得并不安稳。空调太热，焦灼感倒灌进心脏，像杂色藤蔓互相缠绕，越收越紧，勒出血痕。他做着纷纷繁繁的噩梦，梦里阳光七色绚烂，他在夏日里遗失了东西，且奔且逃，摔倒在柏油马路上，手掌灼痛，他呼痛，抬起手来看，鲜红一片的却不是鲜血，是一朵真实的玫瑰，藤蔓破开了他的血管，花瓣刺破他的皮肤，从他血肉模糊的掌心里钻了出来，手掌大小的花朵，示威般轻轻摇曳。

夏之光还在絮絮叨叨讲下午玩的那场laser tag，翟潇闻假装在听，小幅度地动胯往前顶，焉栩嘉僵了一瞬，反手来推他，被他手臂拦着肩往回带，贯穿的触感像过电，焉栩嘉的小声惊呼吞没在手掌里，而他把半声喘埋进男生肩窝。

“.....什么声音？” 

焉栩嘉浑身都绷紧了。“没什么啊——”翟潇闻答，拿手拨弄少年后颈的碎发。“对了，晚上到底干嘛去？”

“你到底想吃啥啊？”

“你定吧。”

“想不想喝酒？我哥们新给我介绍去了家酒吧，他们家精酿可好喝了。”

“酒吧啊。”翟潇闻拖着长音，顿了顿，笑了一声，“到底是为了精酿，还是又想我给你当僚机？”

“讲讲道理，兄弟。”夏之光也笑了。“我给你当僚机的次数就少了吗？”

焉栩嘉看不见他的表情，他也看不见焉栩嘉的。他遗憾得几近焦躁，说话的间隙低头去咬人耳廓。小朋友好像从里到外都发紧，夹得他说句话都要先缓口气，也终于忍不下去，匆匆对那头抛下一句行了行了回见就挂了电话。

被抛开的手机两段跳跳了楼，他把人掰转过来，焉栩嘉脸上没什么表情，翟潇闻却认得，他的眼睛黑白分明得近乎凌厉，脆得易碎，像冰做的刃，冰封的湖。翟潇闻又爱怜又得意，俯身去亲人眼睑，被按着下巴推开。

“到底做不做？”焉栩嘉挑挑眉，挑衅都优雅冷淡。但明明湖底潜流四涌，攒动腾沸，只靠最外那层薄薄的冰压住。

自然界里的物质总是向往稳态，能量的流向挑取阻力最小的道路。只要抽走一点温度——你看，那没什么难的。他低头接一个忘情的吻，吻得太急牙齿割破舌头，有点疼，他不太在乎。

重力向下。谁在坠落。谁在溺水。他把自己浸进冰水中，他不很在乎。 

焉栩嘉伸手搂住他的颈，迎合地随他律动，然后像抱住浮木一样抱紧他。临界的时候他整个下腹抽搐着射出来，哭喊大声到刻意，蜷缩起来往上腾动，好像要躲进他怀里。翟潇闻箍紧他，仍在一下一下往他敏感点上碶去，高潮被拉得过分得长，绷得太细太紧。焉栩嘉失神了好一阵子，当翟潇闻往他手指上绑什么东西的时候也只发出个含含糊糊的单音节：“嗯？——”。

翟潇闻低头亲他的耳廓，“是玫瑰。”他轻声说。

“塑料的那种。” 

“生日快乐，成年了的小朋友。” 

网购的礼物在24号下午寄到他家。撕开包装看到戒指盒的时候翟潇闻笑了起来。大约是那句‘女朋友’给了卖家错误的概念，那只戒指盒扎着精致的丝带，上面还绑着小朵小朵硬币大小的塑料玫瑰，浅粉色的，很是精致可爱。他哼着歌打开那盒子，里面是他选的戒指，金属戒面，简单的三棱纹，应该还是蛮踩在小朋友的审美取向上。 

那枚戒指此刻抵着他左边胸口。

正如他未发出的生日祝福还在草稿箱中。

那天晚些时候，夏之光如约在车站接到他。他们去吃了饭喝了酒，回到宿舍午夜已过。夏之光打开客厅的灯，一抹鲜艳的红立时像旗帜一样在视界中心摇曳。

“.....那花还没谢啊？”

夏之光一边走向厨房吧台去倒水，一边随口回复：“.....是吧。现在这种鲜切花好像都能放个十天半个月的。”

翟潇闻没做声地走过去，捻起一片花瓣。 

玫瑰花本就干燥，哪怕揉碎了，也最多只留下一道血痕般的汁液罢了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 雾豹，典出《列女传》卷二〈贤明传·陶荅子妻〉。南山有一种黑色的豹，雾雨天里七天不食，只为了不让雨水影响自身皮毛花纹，后因以“雾豹”指隐居伏处﹐退藏避害的人。  
害怕玫瑰枯萎的人和害怕玫瑰本身的人，两个趋利避害主义者的故事。


End file.
